Ignorantes
by Desik
Summary: 'Secuela de mi One Shot Donde perteneces' Han roto, lo que había entre Bruce y Dick, Batman y Robin ha desaparecido. Pero Robin, Red Robin, Red Hood y Nightwing han viajado al pasado, y puede que algunas cosas vuelvan al presente a parte de ellos.
1. 1 La llegada

_**Esta es una secuela de mi One Shot 'Donde perteneces' es conveniente que la leais antes, sino... da igual. La historia la tengo casi terminada, y la subiere en varios capitulos, que subire muy seguido, si no me muero por los examenes...**_

_**No se porque pongo esto pero supongo que es conveniente: Young Justice no me pertenece, y bla, bla, bla.**_

_**Aquí esta la historia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Happy Harbor) Monte Justicia 23:45 pm<strong>

Ninguno de los miembros de Young Justice o de la Liga de la Justicia supo cómo reaccionar cuando vieron ese destello de luz blanca en mitad del techo de la sala de reuniones de la cueva.

Antes de que pudiesen disparar o atacar al centro del vórtice cuatro figuras salieron de él el vórtice desapareció. La primera de ellas, llevaba un traje negro con un ave azul en el pecho y una máscara de domino; la segunda vestía como un motorista, con una chaqueta de cuero marrón y un casco rojo que le cubría toda la cabeza; la tercera llevaba un traje de Robin con capucha y dos cinturones de herramientas en cruz sobre el pecho; la cuarta figura llevaba un traje de Robin modificado.

Las cuatro figuras cayeron del techo, a toda velocidad, y antes de que Kid Flash y Flash pudiesen correr hacia ellos, las cuatro figuras empezaron a dar volteretas hasta caer de pie en el suelo.

-¿Estáis todos bien?- Preguntó la figura más alta.

-Sí.

-Eso creo.

-tT.

-Red, ¿puedes averiguar dónde estamos?- Preguntó el hombre del casco, volviéndose para mirar al Robin de la capucha.

-Puedo intentarlo-. Seguido de eso el muchacho se puso a buscar información en su ordenador holográfico.

Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta del equipo la Liga hasta eso momento, o hasta que Flash decidió interrumpir la charla.

-¿Quiénes sois?

El silencio reinó en la cueva durante un minuto, mientras los nuevos sujetos eran examinados detenidamente por la Liga el equipo.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Artemisa, cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso es información confidencial-. Respondió la nueva versión de Robin imitando la postura de la arquera.

-¿Y cómo sabemos entonces si sois enemigos o aliados?- Preguntó Canario Negro.

-Bueno…- Empezó el Robin de la capucha, siendo interrumpido por el hombre con el casco.

-¿Bueno? ¿No te acuerdas de lo que dijo Bart sobre los viajes en el tiempo?

-¿A veis viajado en el tiempo?- Preguntó la Mujer Maravilla, recibiendo como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros por parte del hombre del pájaro azul.

-Unos seis o siete años al parecer-. Respondió, antes de ser interrumpido por el chico de la X, respondiendo al chico del casco.

-Sí, me acuerdo, y también me acuerdo que para evitar eso, la Liga, trabajo dos meses en un gas del olvido.

-Oh, lo siento por olvidar eso, estaba demasiado ocupado, ¡Volviendo de la tumba!

-Está bien, lo que sea, aun así necesitamos saber que no sois enemigos. –Dijo Superman intentando calmar el ambiente entre los nuevos individuos.

-No creo que sean enemigos-. Se apresuró a decir Kid Flash, corriendo hacia el más joven de ellos. –Él parece bastante adorable-. Añadió removiéndole el pelo al nuevo Robin.

-Oh, oh-. Murmuraron los tres individuos desconocidos restantes.

-Uno-. Murmuró el segundo más joven, seguido del hombre del casco rojo.

-De ...

Antes de llegar a tres el más pequeño de los cuatro, sacó una katana de alguna parte empezó a perseguir a Kid Flash, por toda la cueva seguida de todos los héroes y los otros tres desconocidos.

-¡Nuevo record mundial! –Grito el del casco rojo.

-Aún tenemos que descontar siete décimas de segundo, porque es su amigo-. Añadió el otro señalando al Robin actual.

Ante eso todos pararon en seco, menos Wally y el nuevo Robin, ya que el segundo seguía intentando matarlo.

-Paradlo-. Ordenó el Detective Marciano.

El hombre del casco y el de la capucha se miraron entre sí, y después miraron al hombre del pájaro azul.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?

-Porque aparte de su padre tú eres el único al que obedece-. Respondió el del casco.

-Pues que lo haga su padre.

-Aquí aun no es su padre… Aquí aún no sabe que es su padre…- Argumento el del cinturón en X, dándose cuenta del error.

-Está bien, está bien-. Se rindió, levantando los brazos en señal de paz. – ¡Pequeño D!

Ante eso el chico dejó de correr y Kid Flas se volvió para verlo parar, estampándose contra una pared, a consecuencia.

-¡K F!- Gritó el Robin de la época actual, corriendo hacia su amigo, justo con Aqualad, Señorita Marciana, Flecha Roja y Flash.

-Estoy bien-. Respondió levantándose.

Toda la liga miro al equipo, que acompaña a KF hasta donde se encontraban, antes de mirar a los intrusos.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Decidnos quienes sois de una vez!- Ordenó Linterna Verde.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, antes de que tres de ellos se volviesen para ver al hombre con el pájaro azul en el pecho, quien se limitó a asentir indignado.

Capucha -Red.

Robin -Red.

-Robin.

-¡Un momento!- Gritó Kid Flash.- ¿Hay otro Robin?

-Vamos por el cuarto.

-Sí, yo fui, el segundo, el Remplazo aquí presente, tomo mi puesto después de que me mataran, y el Demonio cogió el manto después de que Remplazo lo dejase.

-¿Y él original?- Preguntó Superboy.

-¿Está…?- Miss Martian no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

-No, no, él está bien, solo qué ahora…-Fue Red Robin quien intento consolar a la chica de piel verde, seguido de Hood.

-Batsy y él se detestan.

Ante la respuesta Robin y Batman se miraron entre sí, comunicándose con la mirada. El resto de la liga se volvió para mirar a los nuevos 'héroes'. Kaldur rompió el silencio.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-…- El hombre sonrió. –Nightwing. –Se volvió un momento para mirar a Batman y sonrió de lado.

-¿Podéis contarnos como os volvisteis héroes?- Preguntó Canario Negro.

Los tres más jóvenes se volvieron hacía el mayor, quien los señalo uno por uno, explicando cómo se hicieron héroes.

-Descubrió la identidad de Batman y Robin 'el original'. Intentó robarle los tapacubos al Batmovil. Intentó matarme…

-¿Matarte?- Preguntaron Miss Martian, Artemis, Rocket y Zatanna a la vez.

-¡Cómo sea! ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que decís la verdad?- Preguntó Linterna Verde.

-J'onn J'ozz alias John Jones; Superman, Clark Kent; Flash, Barry Allen; Wonder Woman, Princesa Diana; Flecha Verde, Oliver Queen; Canario Negro, Dinah Lance; Linterna Verde, Hal Jordan y John Stewar ... ¿Sigo? También sabemos las Identidades del Equipo, y de Batman y Robin evidentemente -Preguntó, retando a Batman con la Mirada, a la vez que señalaba a su Robin para demostrar su punto.

-No.

* * *

><p><strong>(Happy Harbor) Monte Justicia 1:23 am<strong>

-A ver si lo entendemos. ¿Inventasteis el suero del olvido porque, mi primo, el nieto de Flash, llego desde el futuro, para salvaros de una invasión alienígena?

-SIP.

-¿Y nuestro Robin, ya no es Robin?- Preguntó Zatanna.

-No.

-¿Y a ti te mataron?- Preguntó Roy.

-El Joker. Sí.

-¿Y tú descubriste mi identidad y la de Batman?

-Sí, no fue muy difícil, estaba ese día, ya sabes, cuando…

-Red-. Llamó Nightwing, para que parase.

-Lo siento.

-Sigo sin fiarme de vosotros-. Afirmó Robin, mirándolos de arriba abajo, estudiándolos.

Nightwing fue el siguiente en tomar la palabra.

-Si fuese tú, tampoco lo haría.

Red Robin, se llevó una mano a la boca para aguantar la risa. Red Hood agacho la cabeza, su risa siendo opacada por el casco. Robin por su parte se limitó a rodar los ojos detrás de su máscara, ocultando fácilmente su diversión ante el comentario.

-¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?

-No Le Importas Idiot Kid.

-No eres mi jefa Arti, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Artemis y Wall se pusieron a discutir, en lo que Robin se acercó a Nightwing.

-¿Cuánto les queda?

-Hasta año nuevo.

-Tt. Estúpidos.

-Controla tu vocabulario Demonio.

-¿Por qué tú lo digas, Remplazo?

-Porque no creo que a B le agrade.

-Pero Padre no está aquí.

-¿Son siempre así?- Preguntó Kaldur, a Nightwing.

-Son hermanos.

-¿En serió?

-Adoptivos.

-¿No me estas contando demasiado?

-Confió en ti.

Kaldur'am, miró al hombre que se adelantó unos pocos pasos para detener a ambos chicos.

-Basta los dos. Red Robin hackea los sistemas de los intercomunicadores e intenta ponerte en contacto con alguien de la Liga. Robin, hagas lo que hagas, por favor no mates a nadie. Hood, lo mismo para ti.

-Lo que tú digas pajarito.

La Liga y el Equipo vieron como los cuatro salían de la habitación, caminando como si conociesen ese lugar de memoria.

* * *

><p><strong>(Happy Harbor) Monte Justicia 10:36 am<strong>

Los cuatro individuos estaban tirados en los sofás de la cueva, ahora vestidos con ropas de civil y gafas de sol que ocultaban sus ojos. Robin llevaba una sudadera verde, vaqueros negros, y zapatillas blancas. Red Robin llevaba una camisa amarilla, pantalones oscuros, y deportivas negras. El atuendo de Hood apenas había cambiado; llevaba una camiseta roja, su chaqueta de cuero marrón, unos vaqueros y botas negras. Nightwing llevaba unos vaqueros negros, camiseta azul oscuro, y botas militares parecidas a las de Superboy. Y toda la ropa parecía ser de marca.

-¿De dónde habéis conseguido la ropa?- Preguntó Canario Negro nada más entrar en la sala, seguida de sus compañeros y el equipo.

-Tenemos dinero-. Respondió Robin sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de TV.

-¿Para comprar ropa de marca?

-Sí.

-¿Y de dónde habéis sacado el dinero?

-También trabajamos ¿sabes?- Argumentó Hood cruzándose de brazos, sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-¿En serio?

-No-. Respondió Red Robin fríamente. –Papá y Nightwing son propietarios de empresas multimillonarias- Continuó con un tono que no sabrían decir si era verdad o simple sarcasmo.

-Cállate Remplazo. Bat nos matara si descubren nuestras identidades.

La liga el equipo se miró entre ellos, antes de que Kid Flash corriese hasta ponerse delante de Nightwing.

-KF, no eres transparente.

-No nos has dicho cómo te convertiste en héroe.

-Nadie en La Liga lo sabe. Identidad secreta ¿recuerdas?

-Tenemos derecho a saberlo. Podrías ser nuestro enemigo y no lo sabríamos. O extraterrestre… Sin ofender.

-No importa-. Respondieron los héroes procedentes de otros planetas.

-Identidad secreta-. Se limitó a decir Nightwing, moviéndose para poder ver la televisión.

-¿Estas activo en nuestra época?- Preguntó Superboy, haciendo que todos en la sala callasen.

Nightwing miró a Robin y Batman, se volvió a mirar a Robin, Red Robin y Red Hood, después volvió a mirar al equipo y a la liga, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

-Sí.

-Estúpidos-. Murmuro el nuevo Robin.

-D…- Advirtió Nightwing.- KF ¿puedes quitarte de en medio? Intentamos ver la tele.

-¿No has visto ya esto? Eres del futuro.

-No… ¿Qué quieres?

-Qué respondas.

-¿A qué?

-A nuestras preguntas.

Nightwing se acomodó en el sillón y miro al equipo y la liga, la mirada de sus compañeros de viaje le siguió, cuando volvió a verlos los tres volvieron su atención a la televisión.

-¿Quién empieza?

-Yo-. Respondió Megan dando un paso hacia adelante. -¿Por qué no puedo leer vuestras mentes?

-¿No puedes?- Preguntó Barry, atónito.

-El chico tiene una mente fuerte; puedo ver un pequeño espació de la mente de Red Robin; Red Hood resiste más que él; y Nightwing… No puedo, no creo que nadie pueda-. El Detective Marciano se guardó el comentario de que las únicas personas con una barrera tan fuerte eran Batman y Robin, no era necesario que lo supiesen en ese momento.

-Han sido entrenados por Batman-. Explicó Nightwing refiriéndose a los tres chicos sentados en el sofá. –Y fuiste tú quien me ensoñó a expulsarte de mi mente John. Siguiente.

-¿Cómo sabes nuestras identidades?-Superman.

-Se todo de vosotros, me entrenaron para eso. Lo que me sorprende es que tú nunca hayas descubierto mi identidad, eres el único de todo que me ha visto tanto de civil, como de héroe, a excepción de Oliver, Roy, Dinah, y Artemisa, pero sigues siendo el que más ha hablado conmigo, como civil. Siguiente pregunta. ¿Flash?

-Sí, eh… ¿Quién es tu mentor?

-… No tengo.

-Ya, claro, y yo soy Bruce Wayne-. Contrarresto Superman, son sorna.

El segundo que siguió a ese comentario pasaron muchas cosas: Barry y Wally rieron junto con Superman, seguidos de Oliver y Artemis; los ojos de Nightwing, Red, y Hood, se ampliaron detrás de las gafas, y un gruñido resonó en toda la cueva.

-¡Cogedlo!- Tras el gritó de Nightwing, Red Robin y Red Hood agarraron a su Robin de los brazos, segundos antes de que se abalanzara contra Superman, con una katana con grabados de criptonita en ella, que Hood intentaba arrebatarle sin éxito. –No me pienso responsabilizar de tu muerte Clark.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa al niño?- Preguntó Miss Martin confundida.

-Oh, nada, se le pasara en cuanto mate a Superman-. Gritó Red Robin intentando con todas sus fuerzas no perder el agarre sobre Robin.

-¿Por qué a mí?

-Te has metido con su padre-. Respondió Nightwing, indiferente.

Uno, dos, tres minutos antes de que todos estallaran en gritos.

-¿Bruce Wayne es su padre?- Preguntó Oliver.

-Utilizaron su ADN, para crearlo-. Respondió Red Robin.

-Sí, su madre es un tubo de ensayo. ¿¡Cómo es posible que cada vez que necesitamos a su maldito gato, no este!?- Gritó Red Hood intentando arrebatarle la katana a su hermano pequeño. –Nightwing, ayuda.

-Qué ayude su padre-. Respondió saliendo de la sala, dirigiéndose a los tubos Z.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Red Robin, antes de caer al suelo, por un empujón de Robin.

-A ver un elefante.

Con esas palabras, Robin paro en seco.

-No puedes dejarme solo con todos estos idiotas-. Afirmó, mientras Nightwing modificaba la computadora.

-Nadie ha dicho que te quedes.

Dos segundos después, el chico estaba junto con su mentor, caminando hacia los tubos Z.

Antes de que desapareciesen en el rayo teletransportador, los dos se quitaron las gafas, y Batman pudo ver en los ojos de Nightwing, algo demasiado familiar.

-Reconocido: Nightwing R: 01 Robin R: 04

* * *

><p><strong>N.<strong>


	2. 2 Es algo que se sabe

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfruteis, y... no poseo Young Justice, (por si aun no ha quedado claro que nadie aquí lo posee)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Happy Harbor) Monte Justicia 13:15 pm<strong>

Nightwing Y Robin, entraron en la sala. Para sorpresa de los otros dos visitantes que habían permanecido en la cueva, Robin comía un algodón de azúcar.

-Red, dime que estas grabando esto-. Pidió Jason, dándole un codazo a su hermano pequeño.

-Cada segundo-. Afirmó, mirando la escena a través de la cámara de su móvil.

Robin estaba a punto de amenazarlos, antes de que Nightwing interviniese.

-Tenía hambre y Haley lo invito a un algodón de azúcar, a cambio de verme actuar una ve más-. Aclaro en un susurro para que nadie más le oyese.

-¿Te han reconocido?- Preguntó Red Robin.

-Zitka, me reconoció en el momento, y Haley no tardo más de dos minutos en verlo.

-¿Y cómo le has explicado, el hecho de que tengas veintiuno en vez de trece?- Está ve fue Red Hood quién pregunto.

-Le dije lo del viaje en el tiempo.

-¿Y te creyó?

-Es parte del trabajo.

-¿Lo sabe? ¿Cómo?- Volvió a preguntar Red Robin.

-Del mismo modo que tú, salvo que le llevó menos tiempo averiguarlo.

-Ja, el circense es mejor detective que tú, Remplazo-. Gritó, Red Hood, llamando la atención de toda la sala, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Nightwing. –Sabes que no lo decía por ti Wing.

-Ya, claro-. Tras eso, Nightwing se volvió para hacer frente a Robin, quien los miraba con el ceño fruncido. –No te lo tomes a mal, ya lo conocerás-. Comentó tirándose en el sofá, cogiendo el mando de la tele, y quitando la estática. –En el fondo es muy dulce… cuando no está intentando matar a alguien con una pistola.

-Wing, recuérdame que te mate, antes de irnos-. Pidió Hood, acercándose a su amigo.

-¿No puede ser después? Wally, tiene entradas para el partido en Central City.

-Si lo hiciese después, Batman me detendría.

-Creo que más bien te daría las armas para hacerlo. ¿Tengo que recordarte que no hemos hablado como personas civilizadas en los últimos… cinco años?

-No, gracias.

Batman y Robin se miraron en completo silencio, hablando sin hablar, sin saber bien que hacer o que decirle a su pareja. De pronto, Batman se volvió hacía el resto de la Liga.

-Preparad la sala de interrogatorio para mañana, el tiempo de recuperación de viajes habrá pasado para entonces.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gotham) Mansión Wayne 23:36 pm <strong>

Richard y Bruce se sentaron en la sala de estar en completo silencio, la radio sonaba de fondo, Alfred hacía tiempo que se había retirado. Bruce, estaba examinando uno de los documentos de las empresas Wayne, sentado en su sillón en frente del sofá donde Dick estaba estudiando. Pero, Bruce no era tonto, (demonios, era el maldito Batman), Dick, no había pasado de página en el último cuarto de hora. Finalmente, con un suspiro, Bruce dejó los archivos sobre la mesa, y se inclinó, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas.

-¿Preocupado?

-Sí-. Respondió, dejando los libros sobre la mesa, recostándose en el sofá, frotándose los ojos.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo del nuevo Robin?

-No, la verdad es que eso me parece bien. Robin fue una segunda oportunidad para mí, me alegra que otros también tengan esa oportunidad.

Bruce, sonrió ante el comentario de Dick. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer algo tan brillante como Dick, si él vivía sumido en la oscuridad? Debía de haber hecho algo extraordinario en la otra vida, para tener a Dick en esta. Se levantó del sofá y camino, hasta sentarse al lado de Dick, rodeándolo con sus brazos, mientras Dick se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-¿Qué es entonces?

-Sobre lo que dijeron; sobre lo que pasa con nosotros en su tiempo.

Apretó a Dick, aún más en sus brazos. También a él le preocupaba eso. Dick era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado en la vida, y si de algo estaba seguro, era de qué haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para no separarse de él.

Sintió cómo Dick empezaba a resistirse en sus brazos; puso su mano debajo de su barbilla, alzando su rostro, para poder verlo, y envolvió sus labios con los suyos, pasando su mano, por su cuello, empezando a jugar el pelo de su nuca, mientras la otra mano, descansaba sobre la cintura del más joven. Dick, no tardo más de una centésima de segundo en responder al beso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bruce, acercándolo más a él.

-Te amo… -. Murmuró Bruce, contra los labios de Dick. Su Dick.

-Te Amo.

Los dos volvieron a s besarse, con mucha más fuerza y deseo que antes. Bruce empezó a besar y morder el cuello de Dick, descendiendo poco a poco, metiendo sus manos debajo de la camisa del chico, acariciándolo, provocando gemidos en el chico que lo fascinaba cada vez más. Poco a poco, sus besos volvieron otra vez a los labios del muchacho, sus manos aun no dejaban de recorrer su cuerpo, delgado y musculoso. Se levantó, haciendo que Dick rodease su cintura con sus piernas y se encamino hacía las escaleras; a su dormitorio, el que los dos compartían desde hace unos meses, y que, esperaba, compartiesen durante el resto de sus vidas. Porque Dick era eso: Su vida

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, adiós.<strong>

**N.**


	3. 3 Comunicaciones

**HOLA, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, siento haber tardado pero el teclado de mi portatil no funcio bien... Bien aquí tienen.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Happy Harbor) Monte Justicia 9:10 am<strong>

Los cuatro despertaron de golpe, al escuchar unos fuertes pasos acercarse a ellos. Hood se calló del sofá donde estaba dormido; Red Robin se golpeó con la mesa, al levantarse desde su lugar en el suelo, después de haberse quedado dormido allí, intentando comunicarse con su tiempo; Robin, se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda, buscando su cinturón de herramientas por si era necesario; mientras Nightwing, simplemente se reincorporo, y abrió los ojos, viendo a toda la liga y al equipo, entrando en la sala, encabezados por Batman y Superman.

-¿En serio B, no puedes dejarnos dormir un poco más? Viajar en el tiempo es peor que volver de la tumba.

-Debiste quedarte allí-. Murmuro Red Robin.

-Ya, pero quería ser yo quien te mandase allí.

-Ni las diez y ya discuten ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?- Preguntó Nightwing de manera retórica, a la vez que se levantaba, con un suspiro cansado. -¿Qué es lo qué pasa?

-Tenéis que acompañarnos a la zona de interrogatorio-. Informo Tornado Rojo.

-Esto ha sido idea de Batman ¿cierto?- Preguntó Red, frotándose el golpe en la cabeza.

-Sí-. Respondió Aquaman, ayudándolo a levantarse.

Los cuatro héroes asintieron.

-Antes de ir…- Empezó Canario Negro.- Nos ayudaría mucho si nos dijeseis vuestras identidades, de civil.

Los cuatro se pararon en seco y se miraron entre ellos teniendo una conversación silenciosa, antes de asentir y encarar a la Liga y al Equipo.

-Jason Todd-Wayne.

-Tim Drake-Wayne.

-Damian Wayne-. Omitió el apellido de su madre. Ahora que había conocido a esta familia, que de verdad se preocupaba por él, no pensaba volver a relacionarse con su familia materna, si no era para pelear; no es que fuese a decirlo en voz alta.

Todos se volvieron para ver a Nightwing, quien se limitó a sonreír, haciendo que las cuatro adolescentes se sonrojases, y que las mujeres de la liga, sonrieran devuelta.

-Eso es secreto.

Batman asintió y se encamino por los pasillos, seguido del resto. Paró justo delante las puertas metal, de las salas de interrogatorio, y se volvió para ver al resto.

-Superman, encárgate de Jason; Detective Marciano, con Tim. Mujer Maravilla, ve con Damian. Nightwing, vendrás conmigo.

Los miembros de la Liga que habían sido mencionados asintieron, sin embargo Jason, Tim y Damian se acercaron a Nightwing.

-Ni hablar.

-No iras con él.

-No-. Interrumpió Nightwing, alejándose de ellos. –Estaré bien, cuanto antes sepan que no mentimos, antes nos ayudaran a ponernos en contacto con nuestra época, y antes volverán las cosas a la normalidad… A demás, quiero ver cuánto tarda en averiguarlo-. Terminó, con una sonrisa de lado, correspondida por los tres, con una ligera risa, y entró en la sala de interrogatorio, seguido por Batman.

* * *

><p><strong>(Happy Harbor) Monte Justicia 9:23 am <strong>

–**Sala de interrogatorios- **

Nightwing se cruzó de brazos, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa, mientras Batman permaneció de pie.

-¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?

-Ni idea. Estábamos entrenando cuando de pronto aparecimos aquí. Según Jason, ha sido obra de alguna de las nuevas heroínas. No le caen bien.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en activo?-

-Tengo veintiuno, así, que doce años. Cinco cómo Nightwing. Wau… eso es mucho tiempo.

-¿Dónde trabajas?

-Blüdhaven.

-¿Trabajas en el equipo?

-Estoy en la Liga, me quede sin escusas para no entrar.

-Nivel.

-9.

-¿Quién te entreno?

-Me ofende que aún no lo sepas.

-¿Qué le paso a Robin?- Su tono de voz se volvió más peligroso (si eso era posible)

-… Creo un nuevo héroe.

-Demuestra que no sois unos delincuentes.

-No te fías de nosotros ¿cierto?

-En lo más minio.

-Bueno…- Se recostó en la silla, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. –Al menos nosotros no desobedecemos la ley que intentamos proteger-. Antes de que ninguno de ellos se diese cuenta, Batman lo tenía agarrado por el cuello, levantándolo del suelo.

-¿Qué sabes?- Más que una pregunta parecía un gruñido.

-Evidentemente, más que la Liga- Respondió, con una sonrisa mientras se ahogaba.

Batman lo soltó de golpe. Ninguna de sus amenazas tenía efecto en el muchacho delante de él. Se dio la vuelta, estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando la voz del hombre detrás de él lo detuvo.

-Joder, no te recordaba tan violento, Bruce-. Se quejó frotándose el cuello. Batman se volvió de golpe, para enfrentarse al chico. -… ¿Quieres asegurarte de que somos de los bueno? Bien, pues aquí tienes- Añadió, acercándose a Batman.

Nightwing metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una especie de metal que Batman, y sobretodo Bruce, reconoció en seguida. La cadena que le había regalado a Dick, aquella noche, hacía unos meses.

Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Nightwing volvió a guardarla.

-¿Hemos acabado? Tus hijos no tienen mucha paciencia con la gente.

-Parecen tenerla contigo.

-…- Se encogió de hombros antes de hablar. –Nos llevamos bien.

-Confían en ti.

-Confío en ellos.

-¿Lo saben?

-Si te refieres a lo que pasó entre tú y Robin, sí; y si me preguntas a si saben lo que le ha pasado a Dick, la respuesta es la misma. ¿Hemos acabado?

-Sí.

* * *

><p><strong>(Happy Harbor) Monte Justicia 13:45 pm <strong>

Red Robin acababa de terminar con el intercomunicador. Solo quedaba esperar a que funcionase.

Un timbre, dos, tres…

-_¿Sí?_

La imagen de un Wally de veintitrés años apareció en la pantalla.

-Wally-. Gritó Nightwing tan rápido cómo lo vio.

-_¿Nightwing? ¿Dónde diablos? Os hemos estado buscando por todas partes, ¿dónde…?_

-KF, más despacio-. Pidió Nightwing. –Estamos en el pasado, unos siete años más o menos, Red Robin te está pasando la información.

_-Lo tengo, se lo paso a Zatanna y al Doctor Destino para que empiecen a trabajar-. Respondió tras una pausa. -¡Un momento! ¿¡Ese soy yo!?_

-Sí, genio, eres tú-. Respondió sarcástico el hombre del casco rojo.

-_Tío, eras muy pequeño ¿Cómo es que ahora eres más alto que yo?_

-¿Eso es en lo único en lo que puedes fijarte? ¿Enserio?- Preguntó Nightwing, ignorando las risas de sus compañeros.

_-Sí-, Respondió con una sonrisa. –Diablos, tengo que decírselo a Artemisa, y a los demás, a la liga, y a Batman, y…- Empezó a acelerase mientras empezaba a correr por todas partes, dentro de la Atalaya, haciendo que todos vieran a su 'yo' futuro, en algún momento, los cuales inmediatamente dejaban lo que hacían e intentaban ponerse al día con Kid Flash, al darse cuenta de con quienes hablaba._

-Wally, espera-. Tras las palabras de Nightwing, Wally paro en seco. –He tenido suficiente de Batman hoy, no le digas que estamos en el pasado, solo… dile que los chicos están bien.

_-Creo que le gustaría oír que tú también estas bien, amigo._

-No, Wally, créeme, conozco a Batman.

_-… Lo que tú digas, pero ha estado más de los nervios desde que supo que tú tampoco estaban-. Wally, dijo la última parte demasiado bajo para ser escuchado. Paró un momento, llevándose la mano, al comunicador en su oreja. –Lo tienen casi listo para abrir el portal, aun tardaran un par de minutos._

-Podemos esperar un par de horas.

_-Bien, cuídate R- Nightwing…_

-Cuídate Wally.

La llamada se cortó y todos permanecieron un minuto en silencio.

-Si lo conocieras sabrías que se preocupa por ti.

-Red ...

-No puedo creer que diga esto, pero, coincido con Reemplazo… sigue sintiendo lo mismo.

-Chicos, las cosas cambian, y…

-Y aun lo tienes-. Lo cortó Damian, sujetando delante de él la cadena.

-Devuélvemelo.

-Cuando admitas que te sientes igual.

-No es tan fácil, las cosas cambian.

-Pero esto, no. Dejad de comportaros como tercos arrogantes y arregladlo.

-Yo no…

-No digas que es mentira. ¿Por qué has guardado esa maldita cadena entonces?- La pregunta de Hood resonó en toda la habitación, haciendo que la liga, pudiese escucharlos, y ver la cadena.

Robin, retrocedió un paso al darse cuenta de la que el otro Robin tenía en la mano. Nightwing se volvió para mirarlo, y Robin se acercó a él.

-¿Qué haces tú con eso?- Preguntó, haciendo que la liga y el equipo los mirasen expectantes.

-…Es mío.

-Y si aún lo conservas es por algo-. Intervino Hood, encarando a Nightwing. –Di que lo que sientes ha cambiado.

-…No, no ha cambiado, pero lo que él siente sí-. Nightwing le arrebato lo cadena a Robin, y la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. –Las cosas cambian, para bien o para mal… Llamadme cuando se sepa algo.

Con eso Nightwing salió hacía el gimnasio. Sin dudarlo un segundo Robin, seguido del equipo, fueron detrás de él. En el momento en el que llegaron, Nightwing estaba sobre el trapecio, balanceándose de un lado a otro, cogiendo y soltando las barraras, haciendo los saltos más increíbles que habían visto. Nightwing se balanceo de un lado a otro agarrándose a una de las barras, saltó, y empezó a vueltas… una… dos… tres…cuatro….y cinco. Nightwing se agarró a otra barra y se dejó caer de cuclillas en el suelo.

-No sabía que pudiese volar-. Gruñó Conner.

-No puede-. Contradijo Robin, dando un paso hacia delante. _–'Quiero hablar con él… a solas'- Informó a través del enlacé mental de Miss Martian._

_-'Pero Robin…'_

_-'¡Ahora!'_

Cómo el equipo salió de la sala de entrenamiento, Robin se sentó en el suelo junto a Nightwing.

-Hola.

Robin lo miró de arriba abajo y sonrió.

-Sabía que acabaría siendo más alto que Wally. Por cierto me gusta el nombre.

Nightwing se rio, una risa, no una carcajada.

-Ya, han pasado muchas cosas.

-Me lo imagino… ¿Los chicos y tú…?

-Somos una especie de familia, extraña, pero una familia, mis problemas con Bruce no les afectan.

-...

-Oye, no todo ha sido malo en los últimos años.

-¿No?

-No. Cree mi propia empresa; me gradué en la mejor universidad del país; Superboy y Superman son hermanos; Roy se casó con Cheshire y tienen una hija; Wally y Artemis están juntos…

-Ja, Roy me deben veinte pavos.

-Ya, Zatanna te beso el mismo día, así que…

-¿B estaba delante?- Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Sip. Fue divertido verlo enfadado.

-… Aun estás enamorado de él-. No era una pregunta.

-Por extraño que parezca, cada día más… No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice mientras estuvimos juntos-. Respondió estirando sus brazos.

-¿Volverías a hacerlo?

-No cambiara nada…

* * *

><p><strong>(Happy Harbor) Monte Justicia 15:20 pm<strong>

Cuando Nightwing y Robin entraron en la sala, Wally estaba a punto de correr a avisarles de que el portal se abriría en tan solo unos segundos. Robin, camino hasta quedar al lado de Batman, saludándolo con una sonrisa; y Nightwing hasta quedar al lado de sus compañeros de viaje. El equipo empezó a atosigar a preguntas a Robin, en el mismo momento en el que el portal se abrió, y una figura vestida de amarillo y rojo corrió hasta abrazar a Nightwing.

-Tío, no vuelvas a hacer eso. El gran B ha estado de los nervios desde que os fuisteis, aún más de los nervios. ¡Ha sido insoportable! ¡Un momento! ¡Ese soy yo!- Antes de que ninguno lo supiese Wally y el 'futuro' Wally habían empezado una conversación muy entretenida, y más figuras salieron del portal.

-Más Wally, justo lo que necesito-. Dijo F. Artemis nada más llegar.

-Esto es muy retro-. Exclamó Impulso al entrar-. Sí que eras pequeño Nightwing.- Señalo parándose delante de Robin. Recibiendo miradas afirmativas de Chico Bestia, Escarabajo Azul y Chica Maravilla.

Entre tanto, los del futuro se reunían con sus 'yo' más jóvenes.

-Sí, ya nos hemos saludado todos. ¡Quiero volver a casa!

-No seas aguafiestas Hood-. Pidió F Superboy, para sorpresa de todos.

-Hood, tiene razón-. Intervino Nightwing, comprobando su ordenador de muñeca. –KF, activa el gas; Rocket, Escarabajo Azul, Impulso, ayudadlo; Zatanna, prepara el hechizo para cerrar el portal en cuanto salgamos.

-De Acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Un minuto después todo estaba listo, para que los héroes del futuro volvieran a su época.<p>

-Adiós-. Un segundo después de la frase de Nightwing, todos los héroes desaparecieron.

-Nunca supimos quién era Nightwing-. Murmuró Rocket.

-Era yo.

Después de la declaración de Robin todos permanecieron en silenció, hasta que un gas de color purpura empezó a inundar la habitación, después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo. Comente si les gusta, si no, no lo hagan.<strong>

**N.**


	4. 4 Estupidos ruidos que interrumpen

**Gracias a todos por leer esta historia, aquí os dejo el cuarto capitulo... Y Feliz Navidad! (adelantada porque quiero ser la primera en felicitaros)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Gotham) Mansión Wayne 22: 55 pm<strong>

Dick aparcó el coche en el garaje de la mansión, paro el limpiaparabrisas y apago el motor, antes de salir del coche. Cuando entraron en la mansión, Alfred estaba colocando seis cubiertos la cena en la isla de la cocina, cómo no, Alfred siempre lo sabía todo. Bruce aún no había llegado a casa.

-¿Se quedara a cenar señor Richard?- 'Richard' después de dos días sin oír su nombre, ahora le resultaba raro.

-No lo creo Alfred, solo he venido a dejar a los chicos.

-En realidad-. Dijo Tim. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que comimos todos juntos.

-Coincido con el señor Timothy, además ya he puesto su plato-. Alfred no admitió ninguna excusa y se fue a seguir cocinando.

Dick observo cómo Jason y Tim lo miraron con sonrisas traviesas y sádicas al mismo tiempo, mientras Damian se limitaba a verlo con una expresión divertida, a pesar de su habitual ceño fruncido. ¿Qué esperar de una niño que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida con asesinos?

Una llave sonó en la cerradura de la puerta principal, y Tim corrió a recibir a su padre adoptivo.

-¿Ya habéis vuelto?- La voz de Bruce sonaba cansada, y aliviada al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, y tenemos un invitado para comer.

-¿Quién?

Antes de que pudiese hacer algo más, Tim entró en la cocina, arrastrando a Bruce detrás de él. Dick, se puso recto, y miró a Bruce desafiante. Era consciente de que en realidad hacía meses que no veía a Bruce, aunque solo hubiesen pasado unas horas desde que lo había visto al otro lado del portal del tiempo, pero Bruce no había cambiado nada en todo esos años.

-Hola.

-… ¿Vas a quedarte?

-No, solo he venido a dejar a los chicos. Me iba cuando has entrado.

-Lo siento señor Richard, pero me temo que va a tener que quedarse-. Alfred subió el volumen de la radio, sin decir una palabra más.

-_'La tormenta en Gotham, ha aumentado. Dicen que es la peor tormenta en años, y las carreteras se han cortado para asegurar la protección ciudadana' _

-Aun así, puedo irme.

-No-. La fuete voz de Bruce, hizo que parase a mitad de camino, en su salida hacia el garaje.

-Cuando los señores tomen asiento, serviré la cena.

* * *

><p>La cena transcurrió en silencio, lo cual era extraño, en una casa con dos asesinos y un maestro del hacker, los dos mejores detectives del mundo y una cueva llena de murciélagos. En la cena, Bruce no pudo evitar mirar de vez en cuando a Richard, miradas que solo fueron percibidas por Jason, Tim, Damian y Alfred, igual que las miradas de Dick hacia Bruce.<p>

Jason, Tim y Damian estaban en sus habitaciones, con la excusa que Jason utilizaba para irse de alguna parte o para quejarse de lo que no le gustaba 'Esto es peor que volver de la tumba'. Alfred se fue poco después que ellos. Y Bruce y Dick permanecieron, en el salón, mirando la televisión, al lado de la chimenea, esperando que la tormenta pasase, lo más tarde posible. Para su sorpresa, fue Bruce quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Vas a decirme dónde habéis estado?

-En un viaje.

-¿Durante dos días?

-Sí-. Respondió, recibiendo una mirada escéptica por parte de su antiguo mentor. -¿Tan poco confías en mí?- Preguntó, apretando los puños alrededor de los reposabrazos del sillón.

-Confió en ti.

-Pues tienes una forma muy curiosa de demostrarlo.

Bruce apretó la mandíbula. ¿Cómo podía explicarle a Dick que confiaba en él, más que en sí mismo? Sino fuera porque Dick no había desaparecido totalmente de su vida, ahora mismo estaría muerto, y no precisamente por su lucha contra el crimen.

-La lluvia ha parado. Será mejor que me marche ahora.

-Te acompaño.

-Se dónde está la salida.

-Lo sé.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el garaje, sumidos en un denso silencio que, al contrario que otras veces, no resultaba incomodo, sino ¿acogedor?

Dick cogió las llaves del coche, de su chaqueta y se volvió un momento a mirar a Bruce, para encontrarse con su mirada gris, posada en la suya, y su respiración se congeló. Se obligó a salir del trence y empezó su camino otra vez. Bruce miró cómo Dick apartó su mirada azul de la suya y se escuchó maldecir en su mente.

Antes de que ninguno supiese lo que pasaba, Bruce cogió a Dick por el antebrazo haciendo que las llaves se le calles al suelo, y lo giró para volver a encontrarse con su mirada. Dick acabó apoyado contra la pared del salón con Bruce sobre él, como consecuencia del giro. Sus respiraciones se encontraron, chocando entre sí, apenas a un centímetro de distancia, ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro.

La mano que sujetaba su antebrazo se deslizó hacía arriba suavemente, como una caricia, y Dick no pudo resistir que un escalofrío recosiese su espalda. Bruce suspiro entre dientes, provocando otro temblor en Dick. ¿Es qué todo lo que hiciese Bruce le iba a provocar escalofríos? Bruce, volvió a deslizar su mano hacía abajo, descansando sus manos en la cintura de Dick, atrapándolo entre él y la pared del salón, y se acercó a él poco a poco, girando su cabeza, sus ojos fijos en los labios de Dick… y los atrapo entre los suyos. Dick tardo un segundo en comprender lo que pasaba, y una centésima de segundo en corresponder a Bruce, sujetándolo por la camisa, atrayéndolo hacía él, encajando sus labios a la perfección. Bruce deslizó su lengua entre sus labios, pidiendo permiso que Dick le dio al instante. Después de todo era suyo, la cadena con las iniciales de Bruce que guardaba en el bolsillo lo confirmaban.

-Te amo-. La voz de Bruce sonó, haciendo eco en toda la sala, sus labios apenas se habían separado para que pudiese pronunciar esas palabras.

-Te amo.

El siguiente besó, fue más profundo que el anterior. Las manos de Dick, deslizándose por el pecho de Bruce, acariciando cada musculo, mientras las manos de Bruce, recorrían su espalda, por debajo de su camiseta. A los dos les empezaba a faltar la respiración, y a ninguno pareció importarle, estaban demasiado sumidos en ese beso, hasta que un ruido metálico los interrumpió. Los dos bajaron la mirada hacía el objeto caído en el suelo. La cadena con las iniciales de Bruce.

Se quedaron mirando la cadena un minuto. Bruce rio entre dientes antes de empujar a Dick en otro besó.

-Eres mío.

-Siempre.

Con una velocidad sorprendente, Bruce recogió la cadena, y la apretó entre su mano y la de Dick, entrelazando sus dedos, y volviendo a besar al chico del que llevaba enamorado años.

_-¡Damian, dile a tu estúpido gato que salga de mi cama!- El gritó de Jason, hizo que los dos parasen en seco, aún muy cerca de los labios del otro._

_Se miraron fijamente, antes de escuchar otro gritó, por parte de Damian._

_-¡Aquí el único estúpido eres tú, Todd!_

_-En eso coincido con el Demonio._

_-¡Cállate, enano! ¡Nadie te ha metido en esto!_

_-¡Tus gritos en mitad de la noche, me han metido en esto!_

Cómo los gritos continuaron, los dos amantes no pudieron evitar empezar a reír entre dientes.

Dick, atrajo a Bruce un poco más cerca de él, sin importarle las arrugas que provocaba en su camisa. Y Bruce apretó su agarre en la cintura de Dick, dejando marcas, las cuales, se aseguraría que solo él pudiese ver; antes de empezar a besar el cuello de Dick, empezando a recorrer cada centímetro de su mandíbula, mientras su manos la atraían hacía él, haciendo que a Dick se le escapase un gemido, y en respuesta Bruce solo pudo volver a besarlo.

–Quédate conmigo-. Susurró en su oído, antes de volver a atrapar sus labios con los suyos, sin darle tiempo a responder. Sabía la repuesta.

_-¡Maldito Demonio!- Otro gritó por parte de Jason interrumpió el beso._

-¿Se lo decimos?- Preguntó Dick, mirando fijamente los ojos grises delante de él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarden en averiguarlo?

Volvieron a besarse, y al final del beso, Bruce mordió el labio inferior de Dick, para después volver a besarlo.

-Mañana-. Aseguró Dick, al tiempo que Bruce lo levantaba del suelo, y él entrelazaba sus piernas, alrededor de la cintura de Bruce, y volvían a besarse.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gotham) Mansión Wayne 7:45 am<strong>

Dick, despertó sintiendo una suave presión sobre sus labios, que se hizo más evidente conforme pasaban los segundos.

-Buenos días-. Susurró, mientras se movía, quedando .encima de Bruce.

Bruce sonrió, una de esas extrañas sonrisas que solo Dick podía ver. Los dos volvieron a besarse, un simple beso. Dick apoyó su peso en sus manos y se levantó para ver a Bruce, quien empezó a enredar sus dedos en su cabello, y lo empujó hacia delante, fundiendo sus labios en otro beso, explorando un territorio que ya conocían, sus labios encajando perfectamente en los del otro, sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro con suaves caricias sin sentido, sus ojos cerrados, aunque abiertos, hubiesen estado perdidos en los del otro. Bruce se separó poco a poco de Dick, sin querer soltarlo, y mordiendo su labio inferior para que se diese cuenta, era una costumbre adquirida hacía años.

-Te he echado de menos-. Murmuró, rozando sus labios con los suyos, mientras acariciaba el contorno de su rostro con su mano.

-Y yo a ti.

-He sido un idiota.

-No, yo no…

No pudo continuar porque Bruce había vuelto a callarlo con un beso. Desde hacía tiempo ese era su método para hacerlo callar. Se rodearon, sintiéndose, porque eso era lo único que podían hacer en ese momento.

-Eres mío-. Y sabía que sonaba egoísta, pero después de todo era un murciélago, era posesivo, Dick era lo más importante para él, no iba a dejar que nadie lo apartase de él ahora que lo tenía a su lado otra vez. Porque sí, era un murciélago, pero no era ciego, y a pesar de no haber hablado en mucho tiempo, podía ver como lo miraban sus compañeros de equipo y de la liga, ya fuesen hombres o mujeres.

-Lo sé-. Dick por su parte no iba a cambiar la actitud de Bruce. Claro que le gustaba se libre, pero Bruce sabía darle esa libertad, simplemente no quería perderlo, y francamente, él tampoco quería perderlo.

-Quiero ser el único que pueda verte así-. La voz ronca de Bruce hizo eco en su oído, al mismo tiempo que usaba su fuerza para intercambiar sus posiciones, y situaba sus manos en el culo de Dick empujándolo hacia arriba mientras sus erecciones se frotaban entre sí, compartiendo otro beso.

Cuando volvió a despertar, el sol acababa de salir por el horizonte, traspasando difícilmente las gruesas cortinas negras de la habitación principal de la mansión Wayne. Bruce no estaba a su lado en la cama, y no paso ni un minuto antes de verlo entrar en la habitación, vestido con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta blanca, cosa inusual en el playboy multimillonario y príncipe de Gotham, pero no se quejaba, la vista era muy agradable, sobre todo si era acompañada por una de las suaves sonrisas, tan extrañas en Bruce, quien se acercó, sentándose en el borde de la cama, inclinándose para darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Olvidamos esto en las escaleras-. Dijo, dejando la camiseta que Dick llevaba la noche anterior sobre la cama.

Dick se rio entre dientes, acerándose más a Bruce, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, para atraerlo hacía otro beso.

-Impaciente.

- ...

_-¡Damian! ¡Saca a tu gato de aquí!_

_-No eres mi jefe Drake._

-Aj…- El suspiro de Dick contra la boca de Bruce, hizo que el último sonriese.

Había echado de menos esas cosas, había echado de menos a la maravilla entre sus brazos. No podía creer que hubiese sobrevivido sin él.

-Te amo-. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo, y no le importaba, se lo había dicho miles de veces y se lo diría otras miles, porque esta vez no lo iba a dejar escapar.

Dick miró a Bruce, con una sonrisa en su rostro y lo abrazó, enterando su cara en el cuello del mayor, como si su vida dependiese de ello. Quería a Bruce más que nada, siempre lo había sabido, desde con trece años, en la simulación se dio cuenta de que su vida se caía en pedazos al ver morir a Batman. Aun podía recordar lo que sintió cuando despertó. Enfado, y alegría. Dos contradicciones. Alegría por saber que nada de eso era real. Enfado, al darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía su mentor. Pero ahora todo eso quedaba atrás, y ahora, en ese momento, en los brazos de Bruce, no le importaba nada más.

Sus móviles sonando a la vez, hicieron que se separasen.

-La Liga.

-Siempre oportuna-. El comentario de Dick hizo que Bruce riera entre dientes, antes de callarlo con un beso.

-Esto no ha acabado aquí.

-No se me ocurriría.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer el capitulo. Decidme lo que os ha parecido y dadme ideas para continuar la historia. (tambien acepto sugerencias para nuevas historias). <strong>

**N. **


End file.
